ATMs enable customers to carry out a variety of banking transactions by interacting with the machine rather than with a human teller. Examples of banking transactions that are commonly carried out using ATMs include withdrawals, deposits, transfer of funds between accounts, payment of bills, or account balance inquiries.
ATMs have evolved to include scanning capabilities such that ATM deposits can occur without an envelope or a deposit slip. Recognition and verification are conducted on deposited checks. The ATM includes or connects with functionality that enables identification of the customer through the ATM card and recognition of the deposited check using scanning equipment and associated software. If recognition and verification are successful, the check is forwarded to additional centralized processes.
However, a variety of error conditions can occur, which can prevent successful recognition and verification. One difficulty with ATMs is the inability to efficiently and promptly correct errors that might occur when recognition and verification are unsuccessful. For example, one commonly occurring error includes a scanning or paper jam error. When such an error occurs, a check inserted for scanning may or may not be properly read. Furthermore, whether or not the check has been properly imaged, if the check becomes jammed, an exception condition will likely be detected and the transaction will not be completed.
Currently, if such an error occurs, only a manual based exception processing system that requires human intervention is available. An individual is required to physically go to machine, remove items associated with the error, and take them to another site for processing.
Upon occurrence of such an exception condition, customers will frequently contact the financial institution and register a claim in order to ensure proper processing of the deposit. While the financial institution may immediately register the claim, corrective processing typically does not occur for many days after the customer has deposited in the check. In fact, systems typically require that an agent manually clean the exception items from the ATM in order to properly credit deposits subject to error conditions.
Thus, a solution is needed that will more expeditiously handle processing of exception items with minimal or no human intervention. Changes to ATM processing can be incorporated to create a mechanism for processing ATM exception items. Furthermore, a solution is needed that will minimize the need for customer claim processing by addressing exception items upon the initial occurrence.